Paying For Transgressions
by Tantilla
Summary: My part of a trade that i was suposed to have done a LONG time ago... What SHOULD have happened during that fight between Imperius and Tyrael!


**Paying for Transgressions**

**Angels are very different than Space Frogs...**

**Sorry it to so long babe 3**

**Enjoy**

20 years? It had been 20 years since that fateful day that he had destroyed the world-stone? Tyrael almost couldn't believe it, and he wouldn't have if he hadn't seen the way that the world had changed in that amount of time. He was relieved to find that Sanctuary did in fact still exist, but the struggles that the destruction of the World-stone brought upon the mortals reminded him of the damage that he caused. Once again, the mortals did not fail to amaze him in their ability to cope to any situation thrown at them. Still, he couldn't help the deep-seated guilt that he felt in his stomach.

Honestly he didn't think it would take so long to reform his physical form, but he was glad it was finally finished. It was...odd to say the least, to live without form. Time did pass much quicker but there was nothing that he could do in the time that he waited. It left him with a strange numb feeling all over. He was still fairly weak from his re-forming but he had business to attend to. Mainly the fact that as soon as he entered the High-Havens, He was informed that Imperius had demanded his Presence. Tyrael had known that was coming before he even reached the golden gates. Imperius wanted him alone so that no one else would hear the scolding that Tyrael was sure to get and try to defend him.

Tyrael decided that his meeting with Imperius could wait. It's not like it would get him in to any more trouble than he was already in anyway. Surely some of the more cheerful members of the Angiris Council would be thrilled to see him after so long. Or as thrilled as Archangels who live under such strict rules could be. That was another thing that Tyrael admired about humans. They expressed themselves freely while Angels limited themselves to only feelings of anger, pride and occasional joy.

Imperius rarely felt any emotion besides anger and contempt. He was a problem in the council but Tyrael knew that none of the others would make any attempt to correct Imperius of his ways. That's why Tyrael had to take that task upon himself. Imperius often saw it as Tyrael rebelling against him or trying to step out of his place. It was quite the opposite really. It was simply Tyrael trying to make sure that Imperius did not forget his own place. It was quite a tedious task at times but it had to be done.

Tyrael knew who he would be looking for before he went off to receive his punishment. He needed a bit of hope, after such a long time of pure darkness. Aurial would surely be happy to see that he had returned to the High-Havens. They were close and Tyrael was sure that she would side with him on whatever Imperius was mad at him for.

Aurial would be in the Gardens of Hope. It was one of her favorite places to be when she had nothing to worry about. Honestly it was also one of Tyrael's favorite places to be when he was in the High-Havens as well, just do to its sheer beauty that Aruial's hard work gave it. It radiated hope and just staying there for a while could bring up the spirits of even the lowest individuals. The only problem was that one could spend TOO much time in there when searching for Aurial. The gardens were quite spacious and one could get lost if they did not know the lay out.

Tyrael headed there, knowing his way around the High-Havens and easily locating all the spots where Aurial was most likely to be. As Tyrael remembered, the areas was alive and vibrant with hope and love. He started to feel better about his current situation almost immediately just at the sight of it. The positives filled his mind and over shadowed the negatives. Everything would be alright. Maybe if he was lucky, he would be able to sneak out after Imperius was done chewing him out and see if he could help any of the humans with their current problems. Being out of the loop for so long, he had a lot to catch up on.

Tyrael found both Aurial and Ithereal looking out over a ledge to the lower levels of the High-Havens. Tyrael was not surprised to find them together, they were extremely close. He suspected that Ithereal may have had a bit of a romantic interest in the Archangel of Hope, but most did due to the feelings that she instilled in everyone around her. She was also quite beautiful so that was another reason many fell for her.

When Aurial spotted Tyrael she gave him a nod and stood up to greet him. Ithereal stood up, but he seemed tense, more so than normal.

"Tyrael," Aurial hummed happily. "It's been too long. I'm so glad that you have finally returned to us."

"I agree, far too long. Problems arose since I was last here and I have not been able to return home until now." Tyrael sighed and shook his head. He wondered if things might be a bit better if he had been able to come home sooner. Something was off about both Ithereal and Aurial. They seemed...Tired.

"We noticed. You have made a few enemies among the high-Havens Tyrael. The destruction of the World-Stone was not taken lightly by anybody. Many are angry with you for what you did...personally I think it was very noble, what you did."

"Thank you Aurial, it's nice to have someone who understands." Tyrael nodded in appreciation before looking to Ithereal, who had been just a little too quiet for Tyrael's liking. It worried him further when he noticed that Ithereal had one of the tendrils from his wings twisted around his fingers, much like what mortal females do when they twist their hair around their fingers idly.

Ithereal had a rather bad habit of wrapping his wing tendrils around his fingers and fiddling with them idly when he was nervous. It was his only tell and almost all of the others had learned it by then. It was still a rare sight to see though. He only really got nervous when he wrote something in the Scroll of Fate that he did not want to see come to, or if he knew something that he shouldn't. Tyrael didn't know how he could stand to do that. Generally when an angels wings were fiddled with, it either hurt or had a feeling of very mild ecstasy to it depending on how you handled them.

"Ithereal?" Tyrael questioned. "Something is wrong?"

Ithereal was quiet for a moment, pondering how to word what he wanted to say. Then he spoke in his usual near-monotone voice. "Imperius has summoned you?"

Tyrael nodded. "He has. I wanted to speak with you two first before I went to him though. He has waited 20 years to scold me, he can wait a short while longer."

"He will do more than scold you Tyrael!" Ithereal warned. "Imperius is VERY angry with you."

"I am well aware of that Ithereal. I am not afraid of Imperius though. He can do nothing but scold me without Malthael's input." Tyrael said, suddenly feeling much better about his upcoming meeting with Imperius. Just knowing that Imperius couldn't actually do anything to him made it better.

The two archangels in front of him went silent, and that silence both told him that something was wrong, and greatly reduced his hope for a peaceful meeting.

"Tyrael..." Aurial started. "Malthael is gone. He left the Angiris Council shortly after you destroyed the World-stone."

"What?" Tyrael asked, completely shocked at that. "Why?"

"He simply couldn't fathom why you would destroy the World-Stone. It made no sense to him. His mind...couldn't handle it." Ithereal explained. "We were without leader only for a short while until we decided...Imperius would take his place as the leader of the Angiris Council."

Tyrael shook his head and sat on one of the nearby benches that littered the Gardens for those who wanted to relax. So another thing he has done. He managed to inadvertently drive the Archangel of Wisdom insane with his actions? Imperius was going to kill him. No...even if he DID lead them now, Aurial and Ithereal would never allow Imperius to go as far as actually killing Tyrael.

"You should go Tyrael..." Ithereal murmured, once again twisting and tugging on the same strand of his wing that he had been earlier. He knew something but he wasn't letting on. "Before Imperius gets any madder at you for taking so long."

Tyrael sat there a moment more, just soaking in the aura that both the gardens and Aurial gave off before nodding. "That is probably a good idea...we must continue this conversation later. I'm sure that there is much for us to discuss."

Tyrael stood, flickered his wings in a sort of angelic good by and left, headed off for his meeting with Imperius.

After he was gone, Aurial turned to Ithereal and looked over him. Something was definitely wrong.

"Ithereal? What is wrong? You never seem this tense around me you know..." She murmured, draping one of the ends of Al'maiesh over Ithereal as a sort of comfort and he visibly relaxed a bit.

"I...I don't want to record things in the scroll any more..." He shook his head, motioning to the Scroll of Fate that he cradled in his arms.

"What? Why not?! Ithereal please tell me you're not thinking of leaving as well!" Aurial panicked a bit, worried about losing another one of her closest friends again.

"No no it's just...the things I see have too much detail..." Ithereal groaned and placed a hand to his shaded forehead. "And I have to read it all!"

Aurial was confused, to say the least. "Ithereal...What...what did you see?"

"Tyrael...Imperius...They will..." Ithereal shook his head, groaning and covering his face with his hands.

Auiel sighed and wrapped an arm around Ithereal and looked to where Tyrael had been. Something was going to happen and she was sure there was nothing she could do to stop it.

* * *

The meeting halls of the Angiris Council were almost completely silent, aside from the metallic clank of Tyrael's heavy boots on the hard floor. The air had a strange tension to it but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. It put him on edge and the idea of an angry Imperius only helped this.

Tyrael knew that he shouldn't really fear Imperius. He was a hot-headed fool sometimes, but he wasn't IMPOSSIBLE to work with, just difficult. Oh how he wished that Aurial was there to keep things somewhat mellow but Imperius had stated that he wanted to see Tyreal alone. She could do nothing for him at this point. He just decided to get it over with and strode in to the great chamber that held each member's seat. Tyrael couldn't help but feel a bit irritated at the fact that Imperius was sitting in, not his, but Malthael's old seat. Tyrael understood that Imperius was their new leader but he couldn't help the fact that he felt Imperius was a bit unworthy to sit there.

"Tyrael..." Imperius grunted once he spotted the Archangel of Justice. "I summoned you here as soon as you came through the golden gates! WHY has it taken you so long to get here?!"

"Simply a matter of priority's Imperius. Why did you want to see me?" Tyrael stood in the center of the room, waiting for the tongue-lashing he was sure was coming.

"You know very well WHY you are here Tyrael. You know very well that you are NOT to interfere with the fate of the mortals! Yet you continue to do so, time and time again!" Imperius accused, standing up on the small platform that connected to each of the seats. Tyrael could tell that Imperius was ANGRY. He was practically glowing from the heat coming off of him.

"I have only done what you refused to do! I Interfered to protect those in need of help while You ignore our very purpose! I did what I knew was RIGHT!"

"The Nephalems are impure! They do not need saving! I don't know WHY you waste your time with those worthless creatures! They will be the death of us!"

"You are WRONG Imperius!" Tyrael accused, glaring hatefully at the larger angel that stood high above him. "You don't see the good in them. You only see destruction! YOU will be the death of us!"

"SILENCE!" Imperius roared, Phasing himself down to the level that Tyrael was on and taking a few menacing strides over to the Archangel of Justice. "You will now answer for your transgressions!"

Before Tyrael could react, Imperius had him by the throat and physically lifted him off of the floor.

When Tyrael felt his feet leave the floor, he began to panic and squirm a bit. Imperius was going to hurt him if he didn't get away quickly. Given how angry Imperius was, it wouldn't be pleasant if Imperius got around to the punishment. It wasn't often that Imperius used physical violence as any form of punishment for his fellow angels, but when he did it wasn't pretty.

"Imperius!' Tyrael growled out. Angels didn't need to breath in a physical sense so the fact that Imperius was holding him by his throat was no hindrance to him. "Stand down! NOW!"

Tyrael continued to squirm in Imperius's grasp. Honestly, when he wasn't flying, he didn't like being in the air. He just didn't see any reason to like it and preferred to stay o the ground. It was another thing when he was flying or hovering above the ground but this was just plain unpleasant.

"How DARE you say such disrespectful things! I will teach you your place sooner or later." Imperius hissed and held out his hand and materializing his Spear of Valor. Tyrael thrashed about in his grasp twice as hard now, trying to get away before Imperius decided to full out attack him. Imperius's grip was firm and he could not squirm his way out of it. His only hope would be if he could somehow deflect Imperius's attack, but that would be difficult at this range. He prepared himself for the worst of Imperius's attack and readied himself in case he had to fight back but Imperius's attack did not come. Something was causing Imperius to reconsider, Tyrael needed to use this time to get away. Still, despite Imperius's uncharacteristic hesitation, he could not break the grasp around his neck, despite his struggles.

"No...We have been through this before..." Imperius grumbled "This dose nothing, you will just do it again..."

"Imperius! Let me Go!" Tyrael demanded. Sometimes he really hated being smaller than Imperius. In situations like this it made him feel powerless.

"Perhaps Auriel was right? Violence is not the answer but...other methods can be used as punishment instead." Imperius said, tossing his spear away and it dematerialized before it hit the floor. "Punishment with longer lasting effects."

Tyrael was scared. Honestly. Imperius was doing something different and Tyrael didn't like that one bit. One thing that he relied on with Imperius was that he was predictable. He would get angry, break a few things, yell a lot and maybe hurt something. Tyrael could work with and around his ways to have some sort of weird harmony with him. This time Imperius had something different in mind. That made him unpredictable. Meaning Tyrael didn't know how to fight back.

Tyrael waited, constantly squirming and trying to figure out just what in god's name Imperius may have been planning. Some kind of torture? What else could there be? There wasn't much you could do to punish an angel when you were an angel yourself.

After a minute or two of his struggling, Tyrael became vaguely aware that Imperius was staring at him. Though he couldn't see Imperius's eyes, he could tell from the way his head was positioned just where he was looking. He looked up to Tyrael's hidden face and then down lower...and lower...and lower until Tyrael stopped squirming so much to get away and more so struggled to try and cover up whatever Imperius may have been looking at. Imperius tilted his head to the side a bit and Tyrael assumed that if he could see his face, Imperius would have possibly the smuggest grin right then. That just made him want to punch the other angel.

"Unhand me Imperius! This is getting nowhere! You just refuse to except that your wrong for once!" Tyrael growled, trying to pry the hand around his neck open.

"Silence!" Imperius hissed. "I will let you go when you have learned your lesson!"

"You do not intimidate me! If you're going to hurt me then do it already!" Tyrael figured that perhaps he could prompt Imperius in to actions with words. That always seemed to be the best way.

When Imperius lifted his other hand, Tyrael readied himself for any kind of blow that Imperius may have been planning. Instead of being struck, Tyrael felt Imperius tug at a piece of his armor that was on his shoulder. He was playing with the armor like he was trying to break a piece off of it. This confused Tyrael but he was in no position to move away from the hand. His mind was still on edge, constantly waiting for Imperius to hit him or hurt him or do something violent to him. It never came though. The attack he was so expecting just never happened. Instead he was forced to hang there in Imperius's grasp as the Angel of Valor picked at various pieces of Tyrael's armor. Moving from a piece of his shoulder armor to another in a seemingly random pattern. Tyrael couldn't remember a time that he felt more confused. Every time he tried to voice his confusion however, Imperius told him to silence himself and continued on with what he was doing.

"Tyrael, you will see soon enough that I am not a force to be reckoned with. If you make the mistake of going against orders again, I will make sure it is VERY unpleasant for you." Imperius threatened, not taking his eyes off of what he was doing to Tyrael's armor. His threat DID cause Tyrael to struggle harder against him again as Tyrael had been slacking off in that once he figured that maybe Imperius was not going to hurt him immediately.

"I will do what is necessary Imperius! I will not let the mortals die off because you hold a grudge against anything having to do with demons! I wi-..." Tyrael paused in his ranting a moment to squirm a bit more violently. "What are you doing Imperius?!" He demanded as he distinctly noticed that Imperius's fingers were delving under his armor just a little too far. Imperius grunted in response and brushed his fingers along Tyrael's inner form, right about where a mortals ribs would be.

The feeling made Tyrael shiver and he attempted to hit Imperius. This had taken a VERY uncomfortable turn somewhere and Tyrael needed to stop it. NOW. He wasn't completely sure if Imperius knew what he was doing, but Tyrael didn't like it either way.

"I will show you what your precious Nephalems get you Tyrael..." Imperius growled, tightening his grip on Tyrael's throat. He watched with a satisfied feeling as Tyrael clawed at his arm. He was in control, he could make Tyrael do as he pleased...whatever he pleased. "You will learn your lesson this time."

"What...Lesson?" Tyrael hissed, twitching and shivering as Imperius's fingers moved to another piece of armor; a lower one to be exact. His fingers slipped between the seams of his armor and went farther this time, forcing a strangled noise out of Tyrael's mouth. Imperius wasn't concerned enough to find out if it was a good sound or a bad sound. "A-all that's going on is you harassing me again, though in a slightly different way!"

"You are foolish Tyrael. I haven't even begun.." Imperius stated and pulled his fingers out from the seams of Tyrael's armor. Tyrael visibly relaxed now that he wasn't being touched in such a strange way but Imperius's words sent a spike of fear down his spine.

Oh how Tyrael wished that Imperius had just done what he normally did and decided to try to stab him in the face with his Spear of Valor. Instead Imperius raised Tyrael higher in the air, still having the strength to hold Tyrael up after so long. He saw Imperius reach up for him with his other hand and he unconsciously tried to lean away from the hand. It did him no good of course.

His wings felt Imperius's touch before Tyrael could actually register it in his mind. They flicked away from his hand by reflex but Imperius grabbed one of the glowing tendrils and pulled it closer so that he could see it better.

"Imperius!" Tyrael yelled, angry at the other angel for even thinking of touching his wings. "Unhand me this instant! You will regret ever laying a hand on me I swear!"

"Oh I'm sure I will..." Imperius mumbled, sarcasm dripping from his voice. His hand ran down the light tendril, stroking it softly with his thumb and watched as it constantly twitched in his grasp.

Tyrael thrashed about in Imperius's hold, kicking in every direction and constantly trying to pull his wing tendril from his leader's grasp. If there was one unspoken rule in the High-Havens, it was that you did NOT touch another angels wings, unless you had the closest relationship with them, AND you had their permission. It's not like it HURT or anything, in fact quite the opposite as Tyrael was feeling now. Perhaps because it felt good, that's why it was reserved for only the closest of angels. Certainly not for a punishment like Imperius was intending.

No, the tingling sensation coming from his wing tendril did not hurt him. The gentle rubbing felt good and while his mind told his wings to get away, they flickered towards the source of pleasure on their own accord. Imperius seemed eager to comply and gathered up any of Tyrael's wing tendrils that drifted to his hand, stroking them all with long, slow, hard strokes. Tyrael clamped his mouth shut, muffling a strange noise that threatened to make itself audible. His whole body twitched and he felt warm. Surly this was not as far as Imperius was planning to go with this.

It was...odd...The stroking alone only gave one a feeling similar to a back rub or some other type of massage. Normally it was relaxing and comforting. The pressure that Imperius was putting on his wings, and the slow, almost teasing way that he was stroking them gave Tyrael an entirely different feeling. No the way Imperius was petting his wings made him shudder and caused his thoughts to scramble, making it impossible to think straight. It made his inner form heat up in a way that he had never felt before. He was anticipating each stroke, due to Imperius taking a short pause each time, and his mind was no longer focused solely on escape. Now his focus was being used to keep himself from making the strange noises that he kept almost letting slip out. He would not embarrass himself any further than he already was.

Imperius's hand slowly made its way higher and higher on Tyrael's wing. He would pet over the glowing light tendrils with his thumb as he went, giving them a light squeeze every now and then. Even as Imperius's hand drew nearer to Tyrael, The Archangel of Justice didn't reach out to grab the hand and possibly use it as a point of leverage against Imperius. He was using his hands to hold himself up slightly to make Imperius's grasp around his neck slightly less painful. It gave him more support so he didn't feel like he was dangling from nothing. Also, the feelings in his wing were rather...enticing and it distracted him slightly from the fact that he COULD grab Imperius's hand to fight him back.

Tyrael's hidden eyes shot wide open when he felt wings prodding at the base of his wings. He gasped quietly, biting his lip to keep any other sound from coming out. The area where his wings connected to his back and armor was an incredibly sensitive area to any kind of touch. Now Imperius's fingers were digging in to the bundle that made up the base of his left wing and by god it felt good.

Imperius seemed to know just how to move his wingers in Tyrael's wing to get the best reactions from him. He watched the smaller angel closely and he never missed even the smallest reaction. How Tyrael's leg twitched every few seconds, how tight Tyrael's grip on his arm had gotten, How Tyrael's body shook in anticipation. He especially paid close attention to the low grunts that escaped Tyrael every so often. He knew that Tyrael was trying his hardest not to make any sounds, but Imperius would force the noises out of him if he had to. By the time he was done with Tyrael, he wanted him screaming so loud for mercy, for Imperius to help him to reach his blissful peak, that the lords of hell could hear him and know exactly what sin they had committed.

Still, for now Tyrael refused to make any noise. He kept his mouth closed tight and refused to say anything. He knew that if he attempted to talk that the only noise that came out of his mouth would be groans of repressed pleasure, and Imperius didn't need to hear that. It was hard though. He could feel every little movement that Imperius made at the base of his wing. The long, hard strokes sent something that felt like electricity through his body and set it ablaze. At one point he started to hear a quiet metal-on-metal sound, and it took him a few moments to realize that it was his own armor clattering because he was literally trembling from the feelings being sent through him. A half repressed moan made itself audible when the thought that his armor may be clattering against Imperius's quite soon passed through his head.

The only way that Tyrael could describe how he was feeling was a combination of Pleasure, and pressure. The pleasure was that of what Imperius was giving him obviously. He was itching for more. He also felt an annoying pressure building in him. It was excess energy. It was just something angels got when they happened to...get intimate like this. It would be released when he peaked though. It wouldn't be long now, Tyrael felt like he was already about to explode.

What a disturbing thought. Getting intimate with Imperius? Imperius bringing him to a peak? Earlier that day, the idea never would have even passed through Tyrael's mind. Now it seemed like it would become a reality very soon. Now why didn't that repulse him as much as it should? Was it the thick charge of excess energy flowing through him, clouding his thoughts? Was it him trying to find a positive in a negative? Perhaps it was the intense pleasure that Imperius was sending through him as he gently pinched his wing tendrils again and again. Yeah, that might have been it.

"Imperius..." Tyrael groaned out as he tried to gather his thoughts enough to maybe yell at Imperius a bit more, or demand to be let down. He was almost shocked at how his own voice sounded at the moment though. It embarrassed him at how many of the emotions he was trying to hide right then could be heard in his voice. Namely desire, which he was trying to push out of his mind. After he said the other archangel's name though, the proper words left his mind as he was racked with pleasure from the rough stroking to his wings and the only thing that came from his mouth was a shaky moan. The sound completely mortified Tyrael. For the first time since he was lifted up off the floor by Imperius, One of Tyrael's hands left their tight grasp on his arm, only to cover up his own mouth in a desperate attempt to stifle any more sounds. Imperius heard the noise though and saw Tyrael's reaction to it and he laughed at the Angel of Justice.

"Have you learned your lesson Tyrael?" Imperius asked slowly, stroking down one of his wing Tendril's slowly from base to tip before moving to do another. Each one caused poorly muffled grunts and groans from Tyrael and Imperius loved every one of them.

"N-No..." Tyrael growled, struggling to say anything straight. "Humanity will ALWAYS need our help and I will ALWAYS help them."

"Hmm..." Imperius grunted, pulling his hand away from Tyrael's wings and watching in amusement as his wing franticly darted about, longing to be petted some more. "You will learn Tyrael..."

Tyrael became vaguely aware that both he and Imperius were moving. Imperius's heavy footsteps sounded out through the meeting halls in a loud echo. How he could still hold Tyrael up after so long remained a mystery to the dazed angel. Imperius amazed him further when he took flight, heading for one of the chairs that was suspended in the air. It took a lot of effort and strength to be able to fly while holding another angel, but Imperius seemed to be able to do it with ease. When they landed, Tyrael looked around the room as much as he could to see if they had landed on his or Imperius's chair platform. To his surprise, it was neither of theirs.

It was Malthael's old seat. He was just trying to add insult to injury now.

When Tyrael was dropped in to the seat, he only had a few seconds before Imperius was on him. He wasn't actually sitting on him, but he was above him, kneeling between Tyrael's legs and leaning down over him, and he would make sure that Tyrael would not get away. Tyrael's world shrank down to just Imperius. That's all he could see so, that's all that there was.

Imperius's hands were on him again. They completely ignored his wings though, instead resting on Tyrael's thighs and pulling somewhat roughly at the armor there, lifting it up slightly and slipping his fingers through the cracks. Tyrael was sure that his inner form would burn Imperius, he felt so hot. He seemed to have no trouble with the temperature though. He just went about poking and prodding at Tyrael's inner from, causing mild pleasure, and looking over him hungrily.

Tyrael had never felt this desire, this burning need that filled him now. He needed Imperius to...to...He didn't know what he needed Imperius to but he needed him to do something! Let him go, or touch his wings more or ANYTHING! To make matters worse, he didn't know how to ask Imperius to do something. Words were a problem for him at the moment. Imperius seemed to have his own ideas as to what he was going to do though. The Angel of Valor pulled his fingers from Tyrael's armor and reached down to grab at Tyrael's loin cloth and lifted it, tossing the end of it to the side so that he could see the armor underneath. This made Tyrael a bit uncomfortable. He felt exposed, vulnerable like someone would attack them at any moment. He didn't voice this as he knew exactly what Imperius was planning. His arousal overrode any sensible thoughts that may have been going through his mind at that point. He just wanted anything Imperius would throw at him, anything to get rid of the excess energy in him. His inner conflict was growing as rapidly as his lust for the larger angel.

Imperius rested his hands at Tyrael's thighs, pushing the other archangel's legs apart. The sight of Justice spread out before him like this...it sent shivers down his spine. He did not know just how much of a punishment this would be now. It seemed like Tyrael was fully willing to participate in this, now that his body had betrayed him and arousal had taken over.

"What is it you desire Tyrael?" Imperius asked, a low husky tone in his voice. Tyrael shifted in the throne, remaining quiet. Oh, the shame that he felt. This was wrong on so many levels. Why would this ever be a good punishment? This went against far more of the ancient laws than his own actions ever had. He knew that he would never forgive himself for the sin he was about to commit.

"Tyrael, do not deny the truth to yourself. You may be silent, but your body speaks volumes." He muttered, his impatience showing through, as his hands traced up Tyrael's thighs to his groin, cupping through the leather armor there. His fingers quickly worked to remove the last barrier in his way from what he truly desired.

"I am denying NOTHING!" Tyrael declared. He did not know exactly what saying that would accomplish, but he had to sound sure about SOMETHING, when in reality, his world seemed to be completely backwards today. Now, with the last piece of armor that had been keeping Imperius from outright groping him, he felt completely at his mercy.

Both of Imperius's hands were on him, one hand holding him still by his neck, and his other hand grasping at Tyrael's member. At first Tyrael struggled, trying to fight the pleasurable feeling that flooded through his body. This felt incredible, better than any sensation he had felt in his long, long life. Yet somehow that only strengthened the idea that this was something that they should not be doing. He should NOT be doing this with…with…IMPERIUS!

Yet here he was, on his back with his legs almost painfully spread. His mind in turmoil as he struggled to weigh out how such a sin would affect him. Still, even though he was angry at Imperius for issuing such a punishment to him, he could not deny the fact that…it felt nice. Incredibly nice. However, just because his body was betraying him, does not mean that he loose whatever dignity he had left. Imperius seemed determined to get what he wanted out of Tyrael though. With both of his hands full, his own wings moved to wrap around Tyrael's frazzled wings, the ultimate sign of intimacy and affection in angelic culture. The rather hollow gesture...it actually made him feel a little better about his situation. It made him feel like maybe there was something more to this than a cruel punishment.

Tyrael felt the almost burning sensation of cold metal against his length, and let out a low noise. Imperius pushed his armor clad knee against Tyrael's exposed member, rubbing it around in tortuously slow motions. Each small movement of Imperius's knee sent a jolt of pleasure coursing through his entire being. Each one evoking a small noise from Tyrael. However, Imperius heard no more arguments from Justice. He even believed that he felt the slightest movement against his knee, something akin to a subtle grinding. As if Tyrael was trying to hide what he was doing. It almost made Imperius laugh.

"Admit it Tyrael." He demanded once more, thrusting his knee against Tyrael and inwardly smirking at the low moan that he managed to pull from him. Tyrael did not respond with words, only leaning his head back against the throne that he was held down on, his own wings wrapping more tightly around Imperius's with conscious effort. He had given up.

"What a poor, poor wanton being…" Imperius muttered. He had Tyrael right where he wanted him. Spread out before him and filled to the brim with desire. "Have you learned your lesson Tyrael? This is what your precious mortals bring you."

Tyrael let out a low growl and squirmed again. Imperius could not tell if this was an attempt to free himself again from his grasp, or an attempt to milk more pleasure from the knee pressed against his crotch. Even if he was trying to escape, He still rubbed his knee again, slow and rough against Tyrael and relished in the Reactions he got.

"You are…A horrible being…" Tyrael muttered out, hissing in between the words at the pleasure that he felt. "and I…h-hate you…"

"but…?" Imperius questioned, grinding his knee against Tyrael's crotch, purring at the hardness he felt there.

Tyrael went still, turning his hooded head to the side. He uttered a few words under his breath, so quietly that Imperius could not understand them.

"What was that?" He asked.

"I need this! I need YOU and I need THIS! Now get on with it!" Tyrael shouted, his entire form practically shaking at the built up tension in his body. His wings tendrils wrapped tighter around Imperius's, the loose ones that had simply been drifting about now moved to wraparound Imperius's waist, pulling him closer. This filled Imperius with a huge sense of pride fill him. He had won, now all that was left was to seal his victory.

The throne that Tyrael was being pressed in to was far too small, causing Tyrael to have to curl up on himself in a rather uncomfortable position. This was only made worse as Imperius released him, opting to grab his ankles and lifting them to rest on his shoulders. He was bent in ways that he did not even know he could bend, and he was a bit worried that this could somehow hurt him. He was not given long to worry though, because the blinding haze of pleasure that had clouded his mind before began to settle again as Imperius reached around one of his legs to grasp at Tyrael's shaft, rubbing softly as a sort of reward. The dishonor and shame of the words he had just said meant nothing to him right then. He could dwell on them at a later time.

The cold hard metal of Imperius's gloved hand on his hardened member sent shivers down Tyrael's spine. It was not at all unpleasant though. It sent an electric sensation through his whole body. Tyrael let out a contended sigh and pushed himself up ever so slightly in to the waiting hand. This was...Nice...Despite the circumstances anyway. Despite his earlier struggles, there was nothing in him telling him that he did not want this. The desire had taken over and he found himself willing to do anything that Imperius desired, so long as he would state the burning need that had settled in deep inside of Justice.

"Tell me Tyrael, What do you desire me to do to you?" He asked quietly as he continued the horridly slow movements of his hand. Each one pulling a miniscule noise from the angel below him.

"I want you to end this madness!" Tyrael bemoaned "Bring me to my climax and end this madness!"

Imperius smirked behind the confines of his helmet. Oh he would bring Tyrael to climax. He would make it something that Tyrael would never forget. No other angel would ever be able to please Tyrael the way he would please him. He could easily tell how badly Tyrael desired him. The way his wing tendrils Tugged at him, the way his legs nearly wrapped around his waist and attempted to pull him closer. Pleased at his participation, he released his grasp on Tyrael's shaft, moving to pry at his own armor. Once he moved the cloth that was there aside, he grabbed at the leather armor that restrained him, unclasping it from the rest of the armor and tossing it aside. His engorged member stood proud and erect, almost as if Imperius was trying to display it to Tyrael. Tyrael simply hissed and dug his heal in to Imperius's back as a sort of scolding.

"Do not waste time with your self inflated ego, Imperius." Tyrael demanded.

"Yes...Because we have much more important things to get to..." Imperius purred, leaning over Tyrael. He still had work to do. Though his aching cock almost seemed to be demanding attention, he resisted the urge to have Tyrael do something about it. Instead he reached up and pressed two gauntlet clad fingers to Tyrael's hidden lips.

"Open." He ordered. He waited patiently as Tyrael looked over the fingers being held at his mouth.

"Imperius you fool, do you desire to hurt me by leaving those on?"

Imperius's fingers began to force their way in to Tyrael's mouth. He heard a few somewhat distraught grunts for a moment before he pushed them in deeper.

"What kind of punishment would this be if you enjoyed every moment of it? Besides, it will hurt even more if you do not do this."

Tyrael grunted something at him, something that sounded a bit angry. Still, no later than he said that it would hurt him more did he feel Tyrael's wet tongue brushing against the metal of his gauntlet and the warm spit seeping in between them in to his inner form. It seemed rushed and sloppy, no doubt due to Tyrael's ever apparent need. Imperius knew that he was enjoying being treated like this though. He may have denied every aspect of it, but deep down, he knew that Tyrael found some sort of satisfaction from this.

Imperius gave a quiet, pleasured noise at the sight. It may have looked like his finger was being absorbed by a dark nothingness, but to him it was one of the most erotic sights. As Tyrael lapped at his fingers, spreading saliva all around them, he pressed himself closer to Tyrael. Tyrael made a soft noise and pushed at the intruding fingers with his tongue. Imperius let them linger a moment more before withdrawing them from Tyrael's mouth. He smirked at the glowing string of saliva that connected his fingers to Tyrael's mouth.

"How precious.." Imperius muttered as he broke the thin cord of spit, lowering his hand down to Tyrael's crotch. He brushed one of his soaked fingers against Tyrael's length, watching it twitch in anticipation just from one simple touch. His hand did not linger there however, instead lowering itself even more, brushing the tip of his finger against Tyrael's exposed entrance. Tyrael jerked at the feeling. It was cold and unpleasant. This unpleasant feeling was only intensified greatly when Imperius started to push the finger in. He hissed in discomfort but held his tongue. He knew that complaining, or demanding that Imperius stop or wait would be useless at that moment. He simply dealt with it as he felt the intruding digit seep in to him inch by inch.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Imperius stopped. His finger could go no farther in him, and Tyrael let out a sigh of relief. However, no sooner had Imperius buried his finger deep in Tyrael, he slowly eased it out, sending a mix of pain and pleasure to Tyrael. He did this several more times, each time being careful not to hurt Justice, slowly loosening him up in more ways than one. He could hear the quiet purrs from Tyrael as the pleasure began to overpower the pain.

"Imperius...I..." Tyrael muttered before tilting his head back and letting out a quiet moan as Imperius pressed his finger particularly deep in him. Oh...That felt good, almost to good. It scrambled his thoughts and whatever he had been planning on saying was completely lost to him. Instead he focused his thoughts on pushing up against Imperius's hand. He was starved for this sort of attention and he eagerly took what Imperius offered to him. It would be well worth it to suffer through the pain he was feeling, as long as there would be more of this delectable pleasure he was feeling at the same time.

This..This was too slow. Far too slow. He knew that Imperius wanted to take his time with this, if only to torture him a bit more. The excess energy running ramped through Tyrael's body made the situation seem much more urgent than it actually was though. His need was to high and he could not stand this horrid teasing.

As he opened his mouth to demand Imperius do just this, Imperius did something that Tyrael had not been expecting right then. He felt the tip of the second finger that he had lubricated at his entrance and it began pushing in to him, stretching him wide. He groaned out at the painful sensation, clawing in to the cushions on the throne he was squished in to. The back of his head thumped against the back of the throne and he felt a sort of strange rush from the pain he felt. An arousing pain.

"Look at you...Filled with so much sinful desire..." Imperius chastised. "I could get you to do anything I desired at this moment..."

"You c-could NOT!" Tyrael declared. His voice broke partway through his sentence due to a particularly rough thrust of Imperius's fingers.

"I bet...I could even make you beg for me Tyrael." Imperius claimed, twisting his fingers in Tyrael and earning a surprised groan from the smaller angel.

"...No..."

"How badly do you want me Tyrael? Tell me how badly you desire me to be inside of you..." Tyrael said lowly, leaning down and muttering these words right next to where Tyrael's ear would be.

Tyrael Bit his lip. He would not be lowered to such a level as to BEG Imperius to do such a thing.

Imperius saw that Tyrael was resisting, so he decided to take matters in to his own hands. He removed his fingers from Tyrael, reveling in the angered noises that Tyrael made when he did this.

"Now...Tell me Tyrael." Imperius started again as he lined himself up so that he could push in to Tyrael when he needed to. "How badly do you want me in you?"

When Tyrael felt the head of Imperius's cock rubbing against him, he knew he had a choice to make. Refuse and suffer unknown consequences, or swallow his pride and give Imperius what he wanted.

As he mulled this over in his head, Imperius began to grow impatient again.

"Say it Tyrael." Imperius ordered.

"I...I want..." Tyrael knew what he had to say, but the words seemed far to absurd to be spoken aloud, and he found that he had trouble saying them.

"Say it!" Imperius demanded.

"In me! I want you in me!" Tyrael winced as he said each word, but he knew that it had to be said to get what he wanted. However, he would say no more than that.

Imperius went rather quiet, only grunting a bit as he repositioned himself on the throne. He managed o squish Tyrael in to an even tighter ball as he loomed over him, grabbing his poor excuse for hips as a point of leverage.

When he began to sink in to Tyrael, he tilted his head back and gave a moan at the feeling. He could feel Tyrael squirming below him, desperately clawing at the throne and Imperius's armor in search of something good and solid to hang on to and squeeze as he worked his way through the pain.

Finally, Imperius was completely sheathed in to Tyrael, and both of them were trembling. Imperius only took a short moment to compose himself before moving again, slowly pulling out before thrusting softly in to Tyrael, despite how tense Tyrael was. This was Tyrael's punishment, he did not have to make sure that he enjoyed every moment of it.

Tyrael squeezed his eyes shut, giving a soft grunt with each thrust. The pain mixed with a rainbow of pleasure left him dazed and disoriented. The way Imperius was leaning over him had him nearly bent to the breaking point, but he found that he did not care. All that was on his mind was pushing himself up against Imperius in an attempt to get him deeper, to make it feel better than it already did. He could tell that Imperius liked it when he did that, because he got a bit rougher, thrusting harder in to him and mumbling something under a shaky breath.

At first, Tyrael had hated the sound of their metal armor clashing together. It was simply an awful sound and it sent the worst kind of shivers down his spine. Now he found that he did not care about the noise. In fact, he actually kind of liked it, because it allowed him to focus on something besides the mind numbing pleasure that was starting to settle in his mind. The noise sped up as Imperius's movements did.

Being confined to such a small space like the seat of a throne greatly limited how much Tyrael could move. It did not seem to matter though, as Imperius seemed to want to be in control of everything right then. He found himself desperately wrapped around Imperius, clinging to him like he was a lifeline of sorts.

"I-Imperius...a-ohh..." Tyrael winced at the amount of pleasure coursing through him. It was almost too much for him to handle. Anything that he wanted to say only came out as incoherent babbling with Imperius's name and moans mixed in. Imeprius honestly seemed no better off, groaning out muffled versions of Tyrael's name Their wings darted around franticly, still tangled together in a mess of glowing light.

Imperius was growing frantic, and Tyrael knew that he was at his end. He felt the larger angel's hand drift from his hip to his crotch, grasping and stroking him in time with his thrusts. The added sensations were almost enough to send him tumbling over the edge. He pushed himself up in to he hand, meeting each of Imperius's thrusts.

Imperius was the first to come, bellowing out a loud moan that rang in Tyrael's ear as his glowing angelic seed was released deep inside of him. His wing tendrils Tightened around Tyrael's, sending another wave of pleasure through Justice. Soon sticky glowing fluid was leaking from Tyrael's cock and on to their armor as he let out one last moan before slumping tiredly in the throne. They stay there like that for a few moments, simply allowing themselves a bit to organize their thoughts and make some sense of the situation.

Imperius was the first to move, pulling out of Tyrael and standing. Tyrael watched him with tired eyes as he grabbed his armor and returned it to its proper place. Normally he probably would have been in a hurry to make himself descent, or to yell at Imperius and scold him for the sins he had committed but...he just did not have the energy. He could only stare up at Imperius when Valor turned to face him, looking him up and down and admiring his handy work.

"...This is what your precious mortals bring you Tyrael. I hope you will remember this the next time you desire to go against the rules of the High-Havens simply to help them." Imperius said coldly, uncaring before turning and leaving Tyrael to think.

All Tyrael could think about was that he couldn't wait to visit the Nephalems again.

…**..Alright, fuck, I'm done with this after...WAAAAY to long...**

**It needed to be done though...there is just SOOO much sexual tension between them...its not even funny...**

**Night, I'm tired.**


End file.
